


Good Evening, Detective

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Oh, like you've never had a bit of fun on the job before. I remember a few years ago when you came to my house just to 'ask a few questions.'"





	Good Evening, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: author's choice, any m/m, subtle vehicular oral

There were a couple of taps on his passenger window and Luke looked up from the report he was typing to see Magnus. He rolled the window down and Magnus smiled. "Good evening, detective."

"What can I do for you, Magnus?"

"I was in the neighborhood," He replied, holding up a paper bag. "Needed some supplies for a potion. Would you like some company?"

Luke unlocked the door and Magnus sat down, snapping his fingers to produce two coffees. "Looks like you might need this." 

"Thanks," Luke said, taking a sip and leaning back against the seat. "Nothing illegal in there, is there?"

"Why? Are you going to arrest me?" Magnus asked, setting the bag aside and smiling. "Of course, if you just wanted an excuse to put handcuffs on me, all you need to do is ask."

Luke shook his head and chuckled as Magnus winked at him. "I was just kidding. What is in there?"

"Bat wings, dry leeches, some lavender," Magnus replied. "though that last one is for me. Makes for a great aphrodisiac." He pulled it out and held it towards Luke. "Smell?"

"I'm on the clock, Magnus."

Magnus put it away. "Oh, like you've never had a bit of fun on the job before. I remember a few years ago when you came to my house just to 'ask a few questions.'"

"I take it that you want more than just some company?"

"If you don't object," Magnus replied, reaching over, his fingers dancing over Luke's belt. 

"I could get into trouble for this."

"If we're caught," Magnus replied, leaning over and undoing Luke's belt. Magnus' head ducked down and Luke let out a moan, fingers running through Magnus' hair. He closed his eyes, head falling back, momentarily forgetting that they were in his car.

A car whizzing by brought his back from reality and his eyes snapped back open, keeping an eye out for anyone that could pass too close. Seeming to catch on that Luke was a little tense, Magnus' snapped his fingers.

"The car is glamoured," Magnus said, hand wrapping around Luke's cock. "Relax. No one is going to catch up." He leaned back down and Luke groaned as Magnus' started to bob his head.


End file.
